


Dreaming of Memories

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, OCs don't even have names, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: A mission gone askew leads to Kraglin having nightmares, why was this mission a trigger and how will Yondu help his first mate's bad dreams?





	Dreaming of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I avoid using the R word but I think it's pretty obvious  
> This is set probably some time between the exile and picking up Peter  
> Some times even Ravagers can crack
> 
> I have a stand alone of what Yondu mentions in the start and the talk that follows with Kraglin's past I might upload later this week

Kraglin was deep in the throes of a nightmare.

Well maybe nightmare wasn’t exactly what it should be called, more like an unconscious remembrance of a memory Kraglin usually kept stuffed so far down it could be used as toe padding.

When they had first started falling into a bed together for sex Yondu had inadvertently triggered that bad memory when trying to return some of what Kraglin usually gave, forcing Kraglin to explain it really wasn’t _Yondu_ that had done something wrong, and, no, he wasn’t horrified at the thought of what Yondu had tried to do, it was just, well, not that position and maybe lots of warning and going slow for awhile.

Yondu didn’t need the details to put two and two together but Kraglin had kept talking with a shaking voice and watery eyes until it was all out in an effort to make sure he knew the _why_ so there wouldn’t ever be a smidgen of doubt of whether or not Kraglin meant it.

 

Kraglin let out a strangled whimper of a noise breaking Yondu out of those memories, the pillow under his head was soaked with tears and sweat and his tank top clung damply to his chest as he struggled against unseen hands.

Nothing to do but wake him up, in the few seconds it took Yondu to get out of bed so he could flop down hard enough to bounce his mate awake under the guise of having just come back from the bathroom the guilt set in.

Guilt not just for the cause of the nightmare but because he could never seem to do the same for Kraglin as he did for his nightmares.

When Yondu was trapped in a hellish dream all the lanky bastard had to do to stop it was to roll over, wrap those long arms gently around him and tuck his knees behind Yondu’s so it resembled Yondu sitting in Kraglin’s lap would they have been vertical.  
Yondu’s implant helped recognize his safety net even when he was asleep, asleep and dreaming of Kree with whips and snarling faces with no way of escaping them.

The second Kraglin was pressed against him his dream would change and a tall masked figure in a red flight suit and long cape would throw a rose into the hand of the Kree making him drop the whip, then there would be a flash of cape, teeth and fists and his protector would have them all dispatched and be holding out a hand to him.

The dream would only get better from there and waking up ready for a morning romp before shift made it all the better.

  
Not that Yondu had very many nightmares anymore, not since he and Kraglin had started rooming together way back while still with Stakar.

Usually just the lingering scent of Kraglin from their sheets or him being close, being able to just _feel_ he was close, was enough to keep them to a minimum for Yondu’s sleeping brain.

It wasn’t that Yondu _wasn’t_ a comfort to Kraglin’s sleeping brain, he didn’t have nightmares very often, less often than Yondu anyway, it was just when Yondu tried to press against him in the same way to reassure the unconscious man it didn’t have the same effect.

In fact it had the opposite effect.

The moment Kraglin became small spoon, an awkward feat since Yondu was shorter and they didn’t fit as nicely together as they did when it was the other way around, Kraglin’s whimpering would increase exponentially and the writhing would turn almost primal in an unconscious attempt to get away- too far entrenched in the horror of the dream to feel anything or hear any kind of subliminal message trying to be passed on from the waking world.

Not that Yondu could blame him when he knew what was being dreamt about, remembered, twisted and mixed with the incident that had triggered said nightmare.

 

It all started earlier that day when he and Kraglin had gone on a mission together to rid their clan of an annoyance once and for all.

The mole they had in the group of wanna be mobsters who had been sniping jobs from Yondu and just plain being more and more of an irritating issue was supposed to be getting Yondu into their boss’s office so he could be waiting like a badass in the guy's chair when he returned.

Kraglin was sent in the opposite direction to secure the area which should have been the way to the hanger so he could disable the few M-Ships there so they couldn’t be followed after everything went down.

The mole had been more than helpful up until now, sob story and need for revenge really should have been cause for a half raised eyebrow but then Yondu didn’t really have any and his judgement got cloudy with the way said sob story may have tugged at those buried heart strings of his and again the way they knew exactly how to do that should have had that hairless eyebrow all the way up.

So, all in all the fact the hallway led to nothing more than a bathroom, of which had clearly been used after someone had eaten at the galactic equivalent of Taco Bell, the dark chuckle before being shoved into said closet sized gross fest and the lock console being over rode from the outside trapping him probably could have been avoided.

Kraglin on the other hand had been the one to end up in the boss’s office, a boss who most definitely wasn’t away but due back “soon”.

They had been ready and waiting to grab Yondu’s First Mate so he could be used as a hostage or a fleshy shield if need be.

Two very large men held him as their boss slowly stood and made his way over, stopping just close enough to ghost his fingers along the side of Kraglin’s face and whisper in a seductive tone.

“Such a sweet little thing, let’s play a game no one will find out about, see if Yondu keeps you around because you’re better than a bot-whore”

Kraglin had gone stiff and wide eyed without wanting to which only elicited a smirk and a thumb rubbing over his lips.

Said thumb was quickly bitten off and spat back in it’s owner’s face and then there was a blur of movement, fists, teeth, feet, and Kraglin was running down the hallway but there were men coming, he could hear them in the distance and he had been stripped of his weapons as soon as he had been grabbed.

The touch, the words, they were messing with his mind and forcing him back in time to a place he didn’t want to be.

 

Oh no, he’d bitten, he’d fought back, he ran, all the things that made it worse.

He had to hide.

Hiding had worked sometimes before.  
He managed to find a small space, a space that seemed far too small that a gangly limbed adult could fit, those were the best places to hid since if it didn’t seem possible no one would think to check - well more often times than not anyway so it meant being found didn’t happen as often as it could have, he was lost in the memory again.

He had done this enough when he was younger to know not even to breath if it could be helped as even the tiniest sound could give away his spot.

The sounds of yelling and smell of blood weren’t helping to diffuse his panic lost brain they only further brought him back to his childhood.

Sounds of the others whimpering as they got beaten by an unseen being on the other side of the little sliding door, if only Kraglin was lucky enough to just get a beating each time, the sound of a rough male voice calling his name, fear of being found before the anger and lust subsided, his body betrayed him and a full blown panic attack had started.

Curled up as tight as he could get, eyes screwed closed so tight they hurt and blocking out the world beyond his safe little spot he didn’t know how long it had been before the little hatch was being lifted.  
Hands were on him and someone was trying to guide him out but Kraglin was still lost in the memory that had taken hold the second he had heard those purred out lusted words and been touched so gently by someone who wasn’t Yondu.

Kraglin lashed out, fighting for all he was worth with what strength hadn’t been zapped by misery and memories.

Yondu took it all in stride, just did his best to pin the flailing arms and get Kraglin to look at him.

To see _him._

He’d been expecting it seeing as the would be mob king had told him his First Mate wasn’t very much _fun_ and jutted his clothed cock out with the word before he got an arrow through said jutted out clothed cock.

No body anywhere had let him know Kraglin wasn’t dead which meant he had gotten away and when he wasn’t back on their M-Ship waiting once Yondu had gone back after dispatching the entire gang of thugs and the mole it only meant he was somewhere else waiting or more likely hiding.

He had a good idea of what to look for from what he could remember of Kraglin’s sad tale so it hadn’t been too terribly time consuming, not that it mattered with all their enemies dead but he wanted to find him as soon as possible, he knew if Kraglin was hiding it wouldn’t go too well once he found him.

It didn’t take long for Kraglin to hear his voice, for it to fully penetrate the fog, leaving Kraglin wet eyed and mouth open ready to spew apologies.  
Yondu didn’t let him utter even one just ushered him in the direction to get them out of this floating nightmare and back on their own ship to head home.

 

Kraglin would have another nightmare and another and maybe given how much time they had left of their sleep cycle a fourth.

It would be fine come morning though, even if Yondu was a bit tired from Kragling’s sleep induced thrashing around and finding reasons to wake him up that were plausible enough the idiot wouldn’t figure out he was doing it on purpose for the sake of not leaving him in dream addled hell too long at a time - no need to openly confirm how deeply he cared for the idiot and let it swell his head.

Yondu would come up with some excuse to have to go down to the planet that was near by and convince the bridge crew to come so they could take bets on if their infallible Captain would barf from too much food or too much alcohol first.

Yondu would order one of everything to eat off the menu in order to stuff Kraglin enough to look knocked up because he knew Kraglin wouldn’t be extravagant in his ordering, probably just stupid soup or something.

It would be easy, all Yondu had to do was eat ¾ of each thing and pass the plate to Kraglin to stack up for the waitress and Kraglin would finish it off for him - growing up always half starved had a way of giving someone a deep need, deep desire, to not waste food.

Kraglin being stuffed to the point of almost popping would have the following benefit:

“ey laddie ye look ready ta give birth”  
“Yeah Kraglin’s going to give birth to a toilet baby when we get back”  
“So he’s gunna give birth to ya Mom?”  
There would be thunderous laughter from all in their party and Kraglin would smile that true, honest, smile he didn’t have a habit of showing too often, especially outside of their bedroom.

There would be more drinks and laughs and when they went to bed tomorrow night Kraglin would fall asleep with a full belly and a smile feeling loved and safe and wanted.

Not the way he did after he screwed Yondu through the mattress, no it wouldn’t be that lust filled warm glow but the  “Ravagers is family” kind of glow.

Nothing but sweet dreams would come tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Typical blame Work Hubby here, Yondu's dream turning Krags into Tuxedo Mask is what happens when you do a 9 hour surgery and try to take a nap while patient is still out but your Work Hubby's ringtone is Moonlight Densetsu and the dork leaves his phone in your office and it keeps going off.


End file.
